


Across A Crowded Room

by that_one_the_grandniece_there



Series: For Granted [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_the_grandniece_there/pseuds/that_one_the_grandniece_there
Summary: So, when I originally published For Granted in tandem here and at Fanfiction . net, a couple of reviewers asked for a Gen/Gaa get together spinoff. This is just the preview right now.Thank you, CrazyLabRat, for reminding me to get my tush moving on this one!!
Relationships: Genma Shiranui/gaara sabaku, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: For Granted [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790902
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Across A Crowded Room

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I originally published For Granted in tandem here and at Fanfiction . net, a couple of reviewers asked for a Gen/Gaa get together spinoff. I had started it ages ago, but only managed to get back in to my ffnet account this week to download it to my new computer (it was written on my old one that is VERY difficult to get into. So I'm hoping to start re-posting it. This is just the preview right now.
> 
> Thank you, CrazyLabRat, for reminding me to get my tush moving on this one!!

**The Get Together Story**

So. . . . Here's a preview of my other spin-off pic, coming soon to a Fanfiction screen near you. As requested by a reviewer to this story, it is a fic about Gaara and Genma's beginning together.

Genma stopped in the doorway. He sighed. A party. He was getting too old for this. He hated that his bones ached, that he needed to be in bed by a decent hour, he didn't want to party anymore. It had taken him a while- longer than most, but he was definitely over the party scene. He sighed. He needed to be here, he had promised him. Genma sighed and scrubbed at his five o'clock shadow. _Him. He_ made Genma feel different. . . . _He_ made Genma want to be a better person. Genma sighed again. _He_ made Genma feel. . . . really old. Genma scrubbed at his face again. He was so screwed.

 _My knees creak. . . . My back aches. . . . I'm so old and_ he _'s. . . . He's—_ Genma gasped as it seemed his breath had been stolen from him in one fell swoop. There _he_ was, standing at the top of the staircase, looking out regally onto the congregated politicians, merchants and nin. Draped in a gorgeous, white yukata, trimmed with blood red cuffs on the long sleeves, and adorned with red roses that almost- but not quite- put his flaming hair to shame. On any other man, Genma reasoned, it would look effeminate- but the serious Kazekage just. . . . made it work.

Gathering his wits and trying to catch his breath as the Kazekage's gaze caught his own, he strode forward fully into the room. He smiled as Gaara seemed to glare down on everyone that dared look his way. They met at the bottom of the stairs, Genma just managing to time it right to slip in beside the younger man as he made his way towards the far wall where the refreshment table (and the dark corner that was usually the redhead's hiding place) to escort him across the room.

Gaara made no indication that he even noticed Genma until they made it to his corner, then he nodded slightly to the Konoha nin that took up a spot leaning on the wall abut a foot from the Kazekage.

They were silent almost the whole night, but that was all right. It was a comfortable silence, like they just understood each other, like they were old friends meeting again after an absence.

As the guests started to trickle out, Genma watched the young Kazekage. Though reserved, he was polite and bid each patron of the get-together farewell. Genma smiled. Gaara was a good man, no matter what the younger himself believed.


End file.
